The present invention relates generally to a drawer slide having an adjustment device for adjusting the position of the drawer slide with respect to a drawer.
A drawer slide is positioned between, for example, a drawer and a cabinet to allow the drawer to move in and out of the cabinet. There is a need for a drawer slide that can be easily adjusted to properly position the drawer with respect to the cabinet. The present invention satisfies this need.
The present invention is directed to a drawer slide having, among other things, a cam for insertion in a corresponding opening of a drawer to which the drawer slide is attached. The cam can be rotated and slid to engage a wall of the drawer opening to cause movement of the drawer slide to adjust the drawer slide with respect to the drawer.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a drawer slide having an adjustment device.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.